walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Isolation
"Isolation" is the third episode of Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. It will air on October 27, 2013 at 9/8c on AMC.Titles and synopses for Episodes 1-4 Plot Synopsis In the inner courtyard, Tyreese explains to Rick, Carol and Daryl how he found the bodies, telling them he came in to see Karen, saw the blood trail on the floor and followed it, finding the burned bodies. Tyreese then starts to get aggressive, ordering Rick to find who did it and bring the killer to him. Yelling that Karen and David didn't deserved it, and that no one does. Quickly he turns violent, punching Rick's face. Daryl holds him up, and Carol tries to stop Rick from retaliating, but it's too late. Rick chargers at Tyreese, delivering several punches in his face, knocking him down and brutally beating his face, only ceasing when Daryl holds him. He stops, and looks at his severely injured hand, horrified with what he just did. Later, Hershel bandages Rick's hand. He comments on the group's situation, and that "everything they worked so hard to keep out, just found its way in.", and briefs Rick of the sickness situation; it's spreading. And finally remarks that they have responsibilities and people to keep safe. Tyreese is then seen digging the graves for Karen and David's bodies. Bob approaches him, offering himself to bandage his hand. Tyreese firmly says that will happen only after "they're in the ground." Glenn and Hershel discuss the group's situation, and the flu. Sasha leaves C-Block, exiting the clear symptoms. She goes to A-Block, where all the sick people are being quarantined, to see Dr. S, who is also sick. The council has a meeting in the following morning, debating what to do with the sick ones, eventually reaching a consensus that they need medical supplies for treatment. Glenn starts to show symptoms of the flu. Outside, Carol is pumping the water, pointing out to Rick that they need more. They agree that the next day they will go out to clean the cistern. She suggests Rick should talk to Tyreese, before leaving back to the Prison. Rick starts saying sorry for what he did, and then proceeds to question Tyreese about Karen and David. If they had any enemies of sorts or anyone who didn't like them. He then taunts Rick for spending the day "looking at water pumps" instead of trying to find the murderer. In the cell block, Rick briefly talks to Carl to look over the office block, where the most vulnerable survivors are being kept at; the kids and the elder. Back in A-Block, Tyreese, who's there watching them (making sure no one will try to kill the sick), is asked to join the supply run for medical supplies with Daryl, Michonne and Bob. He denies at first, but Daryl convinces him, saying he'll help them more in the run, looking for medicine than there, watching. He bids farewell to a sick Sasha, and leaves with the team. In the office block, Hershel decides to leave the prison, into the woods, hoping to find herbs to tread the patients. After a tense moment with Carl, they both leave. Outside, Hershel comments that he'd be good without him, and remarks how peaceful is out there. How safe is out there compared to the Prison. Carl denies, pointing out to a nearby, severely-decomposed walker, and soon one more shows up. They leave the place with the herbs, with Carl remarking how peaceful it was. Back the prison, Maggie sees Hershel entering A-Block, and warns him of the sick. Rick overhears the arguing, and sides with Maggie. Hershel then proceeds to deliver a speech about how they risk their life everyday, every hour. That it isn't their choice; the only choice being what they are risking it for. Stating he can help the sick people, and then goes into the cell block. He gives Dr. S the herb tea. Suffering heavily with the symptoms, he coughs blood, who sprays Hershel's face. Who, aware that he's most likely infected already, takes out his mask. He also treats Glenn later on. Outside, Rick notices Carl beyond the fences cleaning the cistern. Seeing she's about to overwhelmed by walkers, he runs to help her. After a brief fight, they both return, and the cistern is now clean. In the supply run, while tinkering with the car radio, the group hears a voice. "Sanctuary... Sanctuary..." Daryl loses attention and hits a few walkers on the street. He stops the car, shocked at the herd occupying the road and surrounding woods. Thousands of walkers. The car gets stuck in a pile of walkers, and they make a run for it. With much struggle, Daryl, Michonne and Bob make it, but Tyreese willingly stays behind, luring walkers, before ferociously starting to kill them with his hammer. After running in the woods for a while, the group stops to rest, and notices movement in the bushes. Tyreese comes out, dirt with walker guts and blood, but alive and unscathed. In the Prison, Rick questions Carol about how she'd do anything for the group. He finally asks her if she killed Karen and David. She responds him with simplicity: "Yes." Other Cast Uncredited *Tinsley and Anniston Price as Judith Grimes. *Sherry Richards as Jeanette *Denny Ainsworth as Woodbury Refugee *John Jaret as Walker Deaths *Karen (corpse) *David (corpse) Trivia *First appearance of Jeanette *The Herd featured in this episode is the largest within the entire The Walking Dead media, including over 7,500 walkers. *Carl is using the backpack that he, Rick and Michonne took from the Unnamed Hitchhiker from Season 3, Clear. *This episode had the most scenes adapted from the comic, so far this season. :#Tyreese punching Rick from Issue 23. :#Rick after his fight with Tyreese, looks down at his damaged hand, he looks at his hand after nearly beating Thomas to death for trying to kill Andrea from Issue 17. :#Hershel mending Rick's hand. :#Carol telling Rick he should talk to Tyreese. :#Tyreese fighting the crowd of walkers, though he fought them in the Prison's gym in the comic from Issue 15. Videos Sneak Peek(s) Promos References Category:TV Episodes